Bis zum letzten Tag
by ismo1990
Summary: Die Geschichte der vier Gründer mal anders...Ein Junge wird aus einem Dorf vertrieben und ein kleines Mädchen folgt im 1. Kapitel on!


**Bis zum letzten Tag...**

**Kapitel 1 - Ausgestossen**

Der zwölfjährige Junge lag im Schatten einer Dorfhütte, halb versteckt hinter einem verdorrten Busch und schlief. Er war abgemagert und klein für sein Alter; man hätte ihn höchstens auf zehn geschätzt. Seine halblangen, schwarzen Haare fielen ihm wirr ins Gesicht und bei jedem Atemzug bewegten sich einzelne Strähen. Der Junge zitterte leicht, es war Frühling und die Nächte waren immer noch kalt, doch nach diesem besonders hartem Winter freute man sich an jedem halbwegs warmen Tag. Was genau aus dem Jungen geworden wäre, wenn er an diesem Morgen besser versteckt gewesen wäre, oder am Tag zuvor sein Essen ehrlich verdient hätte, kann man nicht sagen. Aber die ganze Geschichte wäre wohl ganz anders verlaufen... Wie gesagt schlief der Junge tief und fest. Er hatte für heute noch keine Pläne, wie eigentlich überhaupt nie, doch wenn er wüßte, was geschehen würde, wäre er wahrscheinlich schon vorhin geflohen. Zwei ältere Kinder liefen vorbei und lachten hämisch, als die den armen und mageren Junge sahen. Kinder, die im Dorf nicht innerhalb eines Hauses lebten waren selten und wurden oft ausgestossen. Aber etwas anderes fiel den beiden Kindern noch auf.

"Hey...das ist doch dieser Dieb. Der hat doch gestern schon wieder geklaut! Das wäre schon das dritte mal...das heißt ja-"

"Dass wir ihn offiziel bestrafen müssen, klar!", fiel dem rothaarigen Mädchen sein Bruder ins Wort. Er lachte noch einmal und meinte dann:" Außerdem ist der hier irgendwie unheimlich. Er spricht nie und schaut immer so komisch berechnend. Wie die Göre der Blinden, die vorgestern gestorben ist. Am besten melden wir das dem Meister des Dorfes. Er wird diesen komischen Typ hier gerecht bestrafen. Vielleicht muß er ja sein Leben mit nur einer Hand fortsetzen!", grinste der Junge hämisch und zog mit seiner Schwester davon.

"Hey, aufstehen!", befahl eine barsche Stimme und der Junge wachte schlagartig auf. Er blinzelte einige Male und schaute in das bärtige Gesicht über ihm, das ihn grob am Arm gepackt hatte.

"Aufstehen, habe ich gesagt!", befahl die Stimme schon wieder und riß den Jungen am Arm nach oben. Dieser jedoch wußte immer noch nicht genau, was los war, so verschlafen war er noch.

"Was ist denn los?", gähnte er, worauf er sich eine schallende Ohrfeige einheimste.

"Du bist wegen mehrmaligen Diebstahls angeklagt, du frecher Bastard! Deine Strafe wird dir eine Lehre sein. Das ganze Dorf wartet schon auf dich. Naja, in Zukunft wirst du wohl nicht mal mehr ein Schwert tragen können!", grinste der bärtige Mann drohend und schleifte den Angeklagten hinter sich her. Mit einem Mal wurde dem Jungen jedoch klar, was er getan hatte, oder vielmehr, wobei sie ihn erwischt hatten. Schon viele Male hatte er in Gärten oder auf dem Markt Dinge geklaut, doch sie hatten ihn in den letzten zwei Jahren nur zweimal erwischt. Dieses mal musste es das dritte Mal gewesen sein! Panisch blickte der Junge auf seine rechte Hand, die er wahrscheinlich schon bald nicht mehr haben würde.

"Aber das könnt ihr nicht machen! Meine Eltern waren angesehene Ritter, bevor sie von schrecklichen Banditen getötet wurden! Ich bin adeliger Abstammung, lasst mich sofort los!", versuchte sich der Junge, der wirklich ritterliche Vorfahren hatte, zu verteidigen. Der Rotschopf lachte jedoch nur schallend und brummte was von wegen "Ja...und ich bin der Wolfsgott höchstpersönlich!"

Wenige Minuten später gelangten sie zum Dorfplatz, wo wirklich schon Alle versammelt waren. Niemand hatte Mitleid mit dem Jungen, der vor zwei Jahren im Dorf erschienen war. Niemand kümmerte sich um den unheimlichen Bettler, der nie sprach und dessen graue Augen die ganze Welt zu durchbohren schienen. Sätze wie "hackt ihm doch gleich beide Hände ab" oder "vertreibt ihn doch ganz aus dem Dorf", folgten dem Jungen bis er vor dem Dorfmeister stand. Dieser war ein grausamer und reicher Mann, der nichts für Kinder übrig hatte. Er blickte sich im allgemeinen Lärm umher und hob dann die Hand, damit das Volk ruhig sein würde. Sofort war es totenstill.

"Nun, Bettlersknabe", begann der große Mann, "du wurdest schon zum dritten Mal dabei erwischt, wie du Esswaren von einem ehrlichen Bürger gestohlen hast. Du weißt, was die Strafe dafür ist, oder?"

Der Häuptling blickte den Jungen an

"Das weißt du doch, sag es mir!" Der Junge blickte dem Häuptling in die Augen und sagte dann mit fester Stimme:" Demjenigen soll die rechte Hand abgeschlagen werden." Dann blickte er wieder zu Boden. Er war müde und erschöpft und sein Arm schmerzte wegen vorhin. Der Häuptling für höhnisch weiter mit einer Rede von Ehrlichkeit und Bestrafung. Resigniert schaute sich der Junge umher, den Blick immer noch nach unten gewandt. Plötzlich weiteten sich seien Augen überrascht. Das war doch ein Schlängeln! Zwischen den Füssen von einigen Dorfbewohnern glitt eine Schlange in Richtung des Verurteilten. Die ersten Zuschauer bemerkten dies und wichen schreiend und erschrocken zurück. So eine Schlange hatten sie noch nie gesehen und sie fürchteten das Unbekannte. Sie war vollkommen schwarz schimmernd, nur um die Augen hatte sie graue Ringe. Das Tier schlängelte sich in Richtung des entsetzten Junges.

"Hau ab!", fuhr der Junge sie mit nicht allzu grossen Hoffnungen an. Doch merkwürdigerweise geschah trotzdem etwas. Die Schlange hörte sofort mit ihren Bewegungen auf und starrte den Jungen nun fast verwundert an. Dann schien sie leicht mit dem Kopf zu nicken und der Junge hörte eine zarte Stimme von nirgendwo her:" Komm mit mir, Freund. Deine Zeit ist gekommen!" Erschrocken blickte sich der Junge umher, vor allem, als die sich Schlange plötzlich innerhalb von Sekunden in Luft auflöste.

Nun...wenn vom Jungen sagt, er sei erschrocken gewesen, dann muß man vom Volk sagen, dass es zu Tode erschrocken aussah. Sie wichen alle einige Meter zurück, sogar der riesige Dorfhäuptling schaute angstvoll. Der Junge hingegen starrte immer noch auf die Stelle, an der die Schlange war und bemerkte nicht, dass das Volk vor allem ihn anstarrte und dass sich ihre Angst langsam in Hass vor dem Unbekannten verwandelte.

"Was hast du getan?", knurrte der Dorfmeister drohend. Er schien all seinen Mut zusammenzunehmen und fuhr fort: "Nun...gegen so einen Teufel wie dich haben wir keine Auswege. Verschwinde sofort aus diesem Dorf, sofort! Und lass dich hier nie wieder blicken!" Den letzten Satz schrie er, und der Junge antwortete sofort: "Was habe ich denn getan? Ich verstehe nicht...", doch er konnte nicht weiter sprechen, denn plötzlich warf das Volk alle möglichen Dinge nach ihm. Schalen, Eier, Töpfe sogar ein spitzes Messer kam geflogen und der überrumpelte Junge ergriff schnell die Flucht. Er rannte zwischen den Menschen hindurch, die eine angstvolle Gasse gebildet hatten und lief weiter in Richtung Wald, der ihm der einzige vorübergehende Ausweg schien. Die Menschen verfolgten ihn nicht, aber sie riefen ihm Flüche und Beschwörungen nach und der Junge rannte gehetzt aus dem Dorf. Nach einigen Minuten war der Waldrand erreicht, die Geräusche wurden ruhiger und der Junge hielt an um Luft zu holen. Was war da genau passier? Was war diese Stimme und wieso gehorchte ihm die Schlange? Und überhaupt...seit wann verschwinden Schlangen einfach so? Der Junge überlegte was er jetzt tun sollte. Niederknien und weinen? Doch bevor er sich für irgendwas entscheiden konnte, bemerkte er eine kleine Bewegung hinter sich. Er drehte sich panisch um und- sah ein kleines Mädchen, dass vielleicht acht Jahre alt war. Sie hatte lange schwarze Haare und stechend grüne Augen, die den Jungen sofort gefangennahmen. Die Augen...sie waren so unendlich traurig und zugleich unendlich Weise, als wenn die Seele eines uralten Wesens in diesem jungen Körper gefangen war. Sie trug ein langes blaues Kleid, welches allerdings schon zerrissen und total verdreckt war.

Der Junge starrte dieses Mädchen einige Sekunden an. Vielleicht waren es auch Jahre, er wußte es nicht.

"Guten Tag", sagte das Mädchen mit eine zarten aber sehr melodischen Stimme, "ich bin Rowena... Kann ich mit dir kommen?" Und obwohl der Junge in einer total verzwickten Lage war, obwohl er nie zwei Personen gleichzeitig durchfüttern können würde, sah sein junges Herz nur eine Antwort.

"Ja, natürlich! Natürlich darfst du mit mir ziehen. Wohntest du denn auch im Dorf?", fügte der Junge fragend an.

Rowena nickte sanft lächelnd und nahm den Jungen bei der Hand.

"Gehen wir!", sagte sie sanft und wartete darauf, dass er sie in Bewegung setzte. Langsam liefen sie los, der Junge achtete darauf, dass sie keine Dornenfelder oder zu dunkle Stellen durchquerten; er wollte nicht, dass Rowena Angst oder Schmerzen hatte. Erst nach einigen Minuten fiel ihm etwas ein. Etwas, dass er vergessen hatte.

"Mein Name ist übrigens Salazar"

"Ich weiß", meinte das Mädchen und ihre wissenden Augen lächelten sanft.


End file.
